save me,amu
by neko-ghrl
Summary: what happened to utau after she left easter?
1. where's utau?

Amu's secret

AMU'S POV.

Mostly every body knows me as cool n' spicy at school,i enter the beautiful world of music with one knows my secret(utau dose obviously).Not even my personal stalker cat.

School finally ended.I made my way to the girls locker room when i was sure all the kids in school were gone.i got into my stage people know me as nanasumi,not hinamori i finished,i met up with utau at the recording studio."seems like you're starting today."utau wispered in my ear when we entered the room. "yea i guess.'i replyed. utau smiled. "good luck,nana"i smiled in reply.

STARS IN THE SKY LYRICS:

TONIGHT,IN THIS NIGHTLY SKY,I WANT TO SING A SONG FIT FOR THE STARS IN THE SURE,AND I WILL SHINE LIKE A SHOTTIG ,JUST WATCH ME.I WILL SHOW YOU WHO I REALLY ,WITH DOBUT I WIL BE BY YOUR SIDE LOOKING AFTER SING A SONG.A SONG THAT I AN CALL THE SHIING STARS IN THE AND MORE AND EVER MORE I JUST WANT TO SHOW YOUR WHO MUCH I LOVE STARS IN THE LITTLE LIGHTS THAT WILL SHINE A PERSONALY THAT WILL LIVE ON ALL THANKS TO YOU.

UTAU'S POV.

Oh my god her song was so song was next.i hope 'flower from hell'is as good as stars in the sky.

FLOWER FROM HELL LYRICS:

COME NOW,IT'S TIME TO FORGET,THE UGLY FUTURE. IF I AM,COVERED IN MY OWN BLOOD. IT'S SURELY, A SIGN(X3)CAN WE RUN WE ESAPE?FROM A FATE THAT IS FAR TO SAD FOR US,YOU'RE NOT A FLOWER FROM HELL,BUT THEY DIDN'T SEEM TO BEILEVE IN YOU! DON'T BLOOM THERE,DON'T BLOOM FRAGMENTS OF TIME DISAPER WITHOUT A SINGLE SOUND.

Our work for today is done i guess.I decided to walk home with amu today insted of going stright home.i even asked her if i could sleep is a good chance to get coneted even ..too bad rima won't be well.

NORMAL POV.

Amu and utau were on there way to amu's they didnt notice,that a blue haired and brown haired boy was following then or stalking.

AMU'S POV

Utau and i were almost inside my and kukai's we entered,fan boys charged at us.I suddenly saw a flash of blue?wait,there only 1 person i know who has blue hair!

UTAU'S POV.

THERE WERE FANBOYS CHARGING AT US AND WE DUCHED, AS WE DUCKED, WE SAW A FLASH OF LIGHT BROWN,AND BLUE?WHAT THE HELL? BROWN HAIR…?I KNOW WHO IT IS….KUKAI?!MAN.I CAN'T GET A BEAKE TODAY.

AMU'S POV

UTAU AND I I OPENED MY EYES.I SAW IKUTO AND WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME,AND KUKAI WAS STANDING INFRONT OF UTAU.'WHY WERE THEY HERE?'I ASKED MYSELF. "STAY 'S PINK HEAD MINE."

"THE BLONDIE IS MINE. BACK OFF."THE FANS GOT SO FRIGTENED,THE RAN ENOUGH,WE RAN AWAY.

IKUTO'S POV.

I WAS STALKING AMU.I SAW KUKAI ON THE WAY.I JUMPED INFRONT OF HIM. "YO."I SAID IN MY COOL VOICE.

HE TURNED ROUND AND SAW ME."OH HI ."HE ASKED ME."WATCHING AMU AND ARE ACTING WEIRD."I KUKAI AND I STARTED TO FOLLOWED THEM TO AMU'S HOUSE?WHY DID UTAU GO TO AMU'S HOUSE?THAT WAS MY WAS MY PERSONAL STOP AND HID OUT WHEN SHE'S TRYING TO FIND ME. THEY THEN OPENED THE DOOR, THEN A MOB OF BOYS CAME CHARGING AT MY LITTLE STREWBERRY AND KUKAI'S LITTLE SUPER STAR,I PICK LOVE,OVER I JUMPED INFRONT OF AMU AND THANK GOD KUKAI JUMPED INFONT OF MY IT DOSEN'T MATTER.I JUMPED INFRONT OF AMU. "STAY 'S MINE."I SAID COLDLY. "THE BLONIE OFF."KUKAI SAID IN THE SAME COLD VOICE AS AS THE BOYS BOLTED,WE TURNED AROUND THE GIRLS WERE GONE.I WAS CONFUSED. "HEY,WHY DID ALL THOSE BOYS CHARGE AT AMU AND UTAU?"I ASKED GAVE ME AN 'I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY'RE UP TO' LOOK.

UTAU'S POV.

AFTER IKUTO AND KUKAI SAVED US,WE KNEW THEY WOULD START ASKING QUESTIONS,SO WE RAN AS SOON AS THE BOYS RAN ALL THE WAY TO MY WE GOT THERE,WE WHENT IT,.WHEN WE GOT TO THE LIVING ROOM,WE SAW IKUTO AND KUKAI SITTING ON THE BIG COUCH.'DAMN IT' WE BOTH TRIED TO BACK AWAY SLOWLY,BUT IKUTO CAUGHT US. " WANTS TO START EXPLANING?"IKUTO HID BEHIND ME,SHE IS JUST A LITTLE GIRL.I SPOKE UP. "WELL,YOU SEE…"I STARTED. "WHAT?"

"AMU AND I"I SAID IN A NORMAL VOICE. "amuwassrcretlyasingerasme,butwealsoplaysolobutsometime sweplayinaduetandwedidnttell youbecaueweknewyoutwowouldbe overprectiveandhairbodygarde severnthoughyouknowwecanhand lethefansbyourselfs"I said really fast and didn't breathe. "okay…"they said in a confused THEN AMU CAME FROM HIDING. "IT'S MY FALUT.I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU KUKAI."

AMU'S POV.

I KUKAI WALKED UP TO ME.I SHUT MY EYES TIGHTLY.I FELT A PAT ON MY HEAD.I PATED MY EYES. "DON'T WORRY.I'M NOT MAD.I NEVER WILL 'BEAT MY LITTLE SISTER.I HAVE SECRETS YOU DON'T KNOW,SO IT'S FAIR THAT YOU HAVE SECRETS I DON'T KNOW." HE SAID THEN BACK AWAY.I SMILED AT HIM SWEETLY. "UTAU,COME WITH ME PLESE."KUKAI SAID TO UTAU AND THEY BOTH ME ALONE WITH IKUTO...


	2. the meeting

save me,amu

sumarry:what happened to utau after she ledt easter?where is yukiri?(sanjo-san)where are iru and eru?what hapopened to them? did iru and eru really left utau to join amu and the others?hoshina utau,someone who loves to sing and has a brother complexion. but dose she really love ikuto,her dose she love amu's guy best friend,soma kukai?who will save her?amu,or kukai?

utau's pov

I'm is iru,eru? did everyone go?where am I?am I alone,once again?I remember…I left easter and the grades beat ,were are my gardian charaters?

~at easter~

ikuto's pov

I was walking around in easter.I passed the exparement room.I saw utau's charas. 'what?what are they doing here?'I asked myself. " have to find them"I heard someone say.I turned I saw was amu's charas…what?amu's chara.I walked to wards them. "what are you charas doing here?is amu with you?" I asked. " -chan is looking for we don't know why so we came here because we thought utau might be only miki and I are here and I can't tell you the are an ememy."ran said. 'I was the ememy?I saved amu lots of I do work for easter so its undertandible I guess.'

"well utau isn't her shugo chara's are.I can take you there."I offered. "how can we be sure you aren't lying?"miki pointed out. "don't be like that nya~ he's not lying nya~"yoru stood up for I wasn't lying. "okay if you asre lying,you can only capture one of us,so we can get to amu-chan and you'll have to fight her"ran I'm 100% sure I won't lie.I don't want to fight with amu. " on."I said and ,lead them to utau's charas in the expariment stayed close,as miki flew from a distance from me so if I was lying,she would go get amu and the other gardians.

~with amu~

amu's pov

I got out my phone and called kukai.

"hello?"a voice in the phone said. "kukai,it's amu.I need your you come to my house?"I asked. " ya amu."he said and we both hung up. "amu-chan!"my dad yelled and came into my room. "yes?what is it papa?"I asked. "who-who-who is that boy?!"he asked worries.

I walked downstairs.I was kuykai at the door. "hey amu." kukai said. "hey to go?" I said. "no!no!I can't let my little girl go on a 's too young!"my dad shouted. " 's old enough to have a boyfriend or two." mama and I burst into laughter. "huh?"ami,mama and papa said.

"kukai isn't my 's a he already has a girlfriend,my best friend."I said. "onne-chan,who's kukai-niichan's girlfriend?"my little sister asked.I smiled. " girlfriend is hoshiona my very best friend."o said. everyone had a shocked face. " have to go. good bye.I'll be back by 20:00"I said and kukai and I left my house to search for utau.

"so what do you need help with?"kukai asked. "utau."I said.

"huh?what about utau?"kukai asked. "utau's gone and ran gone to easter to see if she's still there so I need help finding her ount of easter."I said. " 's 's starting to get colder."he said.I looked high and low.

we split covered I was about to give up,I saw a glance of goldn blond.I adomaticlyu knew it was utau.I ran towards looked pale.I quickly called kukai. "hey amu."he answered. "I found quickly.I'm in the allyway by the café."I said. "okayt.I'm close.I'll be there soon/"he said and I hung up.I kneled beside was fozen. "I'm here!"kukai shouted and ran towards carried her to my house.


End file.
